


[Podfic] A Charitable Donation

by Night (Night_Inscriber)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Kissing Booth, M/M, Mild Angst, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sound Effects, crackfic, uncertain identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/pseuds/Night
Summary: Spock is astonished to find McCoy donating his time at an anonymous kissing booth. When Kirk gives him a wad of cash and orders to spend it, matters quickly get out of hand.





	[Podfic] A Charitable Donation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TAFKAB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAFKAB/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Charitable Donation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249263) by [TAFKAB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAFKAB/pseuds/TAFKAB). 



> TAFKAB, Thank you for allowing me to read this! It was just too adorable NOT to.
> 
> And hearts to RsCreighton for cheering me on and listening through last minute.

Cover Art provided by Night_Inscriber

| 

## Downloads

  * [With SFX](https://app.box.com/s/a6hu34krych7sg0em7qvuwy12ll8oedb) | **Size:** 35 MB | **Duration:** 00:36:44


  * [Without SFX](https://app.box.com/s/4sz522fhqkd363j85pmsi91gqkli7abk) | **Size:** 35 MB | **Duration:** 00:36:44

  
---|---  
  
##  SFX

* Star Trek SFX were from Trekcore.com  

  

* Festival, applause, cafeteria, and rain SFX downloaded from freesound.org  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday ~~well, technically the 23rd but I'm not asleep yet so~~ and to celebrate it I present to you kissing fluff.  
>  It makes me happy and I want everyone else happy too!


End file.
